Reginald and Rachel Pasternak
Reginald and Rachel Pasternak are Wraiths of the San Francisco Bay Area. Overview Reginald got good grades like his mother wanted. He got into Harvard, also like his mother wanted. He went to Wharton Business school for his MBA like his dad wanted. At home back on the West Coast, he did the dutiful so thing and volunteered to take his sister Rachel back to college at Occidental like both of his parents wanted. Unfortunately, that's where following Mom and Dad's neat orderly little plan for his existence ended. Distracted by his sister's endless carping, he didn't pay quite enough attention to the surrounding traffic and got in a nasty accident. Despite the fact that his lucky doubloon (given him as a child and possibly the only thing he actually cared about) was in his pocket, Reginald was killed instantly. Rachel was killed as well, and both she and her brother found themselves in the Shadowlands. Now their post-mortem existences are intertwined by a complex web of love, hate, and need even as the two wander through the bay area, trying to avoid conflict with Renegades and Hierarchy alike. Reginald prefers lurking on the Golden Gate Bridge itself, while Rachel is a bit more adventurous. Reginald Pasternak Image What looks attractive on his sister looks wimpy on him. Reginald appears to be nothing so much as effeminate. He shares his sister's weak chin, but it only makes him look indecisive and boyish. His hair is black and curly, or would be if he hadn't trimmed it to an inch above the scalp. Unlike Rachel, Reginald has violet eyes which occasionally flash red. Personal Reginald is his sister's foil/punching bag. He is dutiful, quiet, and responsible, at least until no one is looking. Then, he goofs off and, if he can, screws everything up as badly as he can without getting caught at it. He responds well to authority figures, at least while they're around. Once they go, he gets a bot subversive. He gets very touchy over the subject of his missing lucky doubloon; he suspects some fireman pocketed it after the accident. He'd very much like to find it again. Rachel Pasternak Image We're talking serious J. Crew catalog action here. Solid dark colors: there's nothing so daring as the occasional stripe in Rachel's wardrobe. Rachel is under 5'4", with black hair and hazel eyes. She is exceedingly attractive (again, in a wholesome, preppyish way) and carries herself like she knows it. She has high cheekbones, a slightly weak chin, and her hair curls down past her shoulders. There is a small arsenal of edged weapons hidden in her purse, her hair, and other less-likely places. Personal Subconsciously, Rachel is furious for Reginald getting her killed, and her Shadow knows this. She treats him like a child (who cares if he's older?). She takes command of as many situations as she can, but backs down gracefully if her authority is challenged. There's always a later for her to get back at whoever usurped her authority. She gets annoyed with anyone who doesn't instantly grasp the brilliance of her plans, but doesn't let it show until later. Reginald is her punching bag and brother confessor all in one, and no one is allowed to abuse him except her. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 139-141. Category:Wraith: The Oblivion character